Lucifer Sand
Lucifer Sand, is the bastard son and oldest child of Bennet Uller, Lord of Hellholt. He leads the Brotherhood of Lucifer's Enlightenment as the phyiscal ebodiment of godhood. The religion is strongest in Dorne, but has followers in the Crownlands as well. Appearance Lucifer is a tall, hulking man of sickly, albino white complexion with head of long black hair. Large pinkish-red eyes return your gaze from beneath bushy eyebrows and a large, sloping forehead. Observers might also note his flat nose, firm mouth, blunt jaw, chiseled cheeks and protruding ears. However, when out and about during the day, he almost exclusively wears a heavy black robe that obscures his sun-vulnerable skin and causes him to sweat profusely. Thusly, he almost always wears perfume to (poorly) mask the scent. History Born in hellholt in 333, Lucifer is the bastard son of Bennet Uller, Lord of Hellholt, and a common Dornish woman he raped. Lucifer's mother did not want him, and paid no attention to him while growing up. This allowed him the free reign to dissect animals - to which he found an adapt taking to. After finding her son torturing animals, his mother went to Bennet, who used his influence to send him to Oldtown to learn earn a chain and put his talents to use - far away. During his time at the the citadel, other students congregated around Lucifer, who formed a gang called the daemons. These were students at the very bottom of the ranks, who had very little hope of achieving a chain. Under Lucifer's guidance, the gang prospered and solidified by performing petty crime such as smuggling in and out of the citadel. The daemons looked up in devotion and loyalty to Lucifer Eventually an event involving Lucifer and a death of a Maester caused Lucifer to be expelled from the citadel. The rest of the daemons joined and left with him, and returned to Hellholt. From there, Lord Bennet cast Lucifer and his daemons out of Hellholt to Sunspear. There they established themselves again, eventually earning Lucifer the recognition of the Martells by exposing a massive rival smuggling gang. He was appointed as Master of the Prisons by recommendation of Lord Bennet and the Martells. Once there, he ran the prison more efficiently than in recent memory. There are been no successful escapes, but several people have "died in escape attempts." Normally this means that they died on his torture table for his research and obsession. His power over people here has grown his ego and mind to an extreme point. Lucifer had his pick of the prisoners of Ghaston Grey. Those loyal to him joined his daemons, and with outside recruits, grew in number to many dozen. To this day there are small sets of the daemons throughout Dorne. Today the prison island of Ghaston Grey is not only the most secure prison in Westeros, but also the home to a cult commune with the daemons worshiping Lucifer. Lucifer.jpg|Lucifer nathanexplosion.jpg|Lucifer Sand lucifer2.jpg|Lucifer's robes Recent Events 370 AC - Impregnated his follower Bezella -Took the bastard Baelor Targaryen into his home and started teaching him Timeline * 333: Born to Bennet Uller and Jaehara Sand * 338: "Experimented" with first animal. * 345.4: Discovered torturing animals. Sent to Oldtown and citidal to study medicine. * 346.6: Formed the daemons. * 347.1 Started smuggling goods into/out of Oldtown. * 347.6 Killed Maester Munster in revenge for not passing him in a lesson. Blamed it on rival gang in Oldtown. Suspicions arouse. * 348: Expelled from the citadel. Sent to Sunspear * 349: Established daemons in Sunspear, fought against rival smugglers, exposing their network to the Martells. Awarded position of Master of Prisons of Ghaston Grey as reward. * 350: First "experiment" with a prisoner at Ghaston Grey. * 350-370: The daemons grow in size and influence, solidifying to a cult solidarity on Ghaston Grey. Various sects have grown all across Dorne. . Family * Lord Bennett Uller, Father ** Quenyn Uller, Half-Brother *** Jasmine Sand, Neice Household * Damian Sand ** Martial Adept * Tem (Temptation) ** Zealotry * Star ** Benevolence * Bazella ** Fertility * Scratch ** Agility References Category:House Uller Category:Dornish Category:Westerosi